A Series of Diabolik Drabbles
by markovgirl
Summary: A number of drabbles featuring the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Rated M for explicit scenes and language.
1. Ruki

_Good grief._

Yui blinked, eyes focusing on the dim light of the evening. How her body ached - falling asleep in the library seemed like a fantastic idea, but it was rarely practical. It usually ended up with her back being twisted at some uncomfortable angle, causing her to strain her neck and hurt herself awfully by the time she woke up. But it had been so warm and she had been absolutely exhausted, plus, the copy of ' _Catcher in the Rye'_ looked ever so inviting...

When she finally awoke, the library was in complete darkness and she seemed to have been forgotten about. She sighed - it was pleasant to have a peaceful evening to herself. The Mukami brothers would usually interfere in her brief moments of calm, reminding her of her severely limited freedom. It wasn't too bad a situation - she could have still been living with the Sakamakis, who treated her with even less compassion than the brothers would currently guarded her. By her watch, it was only eleven-thirty, the night had barely even begun, but her stomach grumbled unhappily, having missed dinner. Yui frowned, reaching into her bag for the bag of trail mix she made sure to carry with her at all times. Living with a group of vampires who sucked her blood at frequent intervals forced the girl to eat near constantly, or else she would pass out. With a heavy sigh, the girl pushed herself up from the sofa and moved to the desk in the centre of the room. She bent over to fiddle with the dilapidated iron gas light was situated in the centre of the table, flicking the flint back and forth. Fire sprang from the center, which she quickly contained by pulling down the glass shade. She smiled at the soft, orange glow watching as the light created strange, eerie shadows dancing on the floor.

It had been an odd few months, she thought, as she sat back down. The Mukamis were just as strange as the Sakamaki brothers and almost as cruel. They sucked her blood almost every day, causing her to be constantly tired. Yui pushed herself out of the straight-backed chair she had taken residence in, picked up the gas lantern and headed towards the section of the library that held the fiction books. She might as well take advantage of her solitude and delve into another novel. The days she spent stuck in the Mukami mansion were seemingly endless. Nothing, nothing, nothing. There was little else to do but cook, tidy up and lose herself in the sprawling library.

The lamp flickered on and off as she walked, the light following her movements around the library. She didn't wish to ignite every lamp, there was really no need and she felt too much light may hurt her eyes on this dim eve. It truly was a strange night, she thought, looking out of the thin glass window that was imbedded in the stone wall beside her. Fog rolled over the grounds, twisting and writhing as if it were a living creature. There were no stars, but the sky was such a strange shade of brown that it seemed to light the earth below. Yui turned away from the window, chomping down the rest of her bag of nuts stomach settling slightly, enough to let her focus on her next read. The fiction section was fairly small, square, with four bookcases placed around a central aisle. At the end of the room was a large window that covered the near entirety of the wall, below which sat a thick oak desk and a number of squishy leather armchairs. Sighing deeply, the girl placed the heavy gas lantern down onto the desk, seating herself down into the chair opposite simultaneously. She had been planning to get back up and search for something more light-hearted than ' _Catcher in the Rye'_ , but there was already a book on the desk in front of her. It lay squarely in the centre of the table, plain navy, mottled leather with brassy metal encasing each corner to protect the pages. From what she could see there was no title, no wording on the spine, yet it didn't appear to have lost its dust-cover either. Strange, she thought, reaching towards the unknown book. The pages were entirely blank. Perhaps it was merely a notebook that one of the brothers had left by mistake. As she flicked through, a small piece of paper dropped from between the pages onto the table.

Yui raised an eyebrow, picking up the paper and moving to closer to her face. She drew the lamp closer, squinting her eyes in order to make out the image. It was a photograph, showing a man and a woman stood in front of a large house. The couple were both looking fondly at the small child the woman held in her arms. The child was lovely - a rosy cheeked little boy with the first wisps of dark hair sprouting from his head. Yui smiled gently, running her thumb over the image of the child. The bright blue-grey eyes were a sure sign that this was a young Ruki.

"Yui," a deep voice called out. Yui jumped, not expecting the sudden sound.

"Heavens, you startled me!" she began, turning around in her seat to view the person behind her. She couldn't make out a lot in the fairly dim light, but she could see the faint outline of Ruki, leaning against a bookcase. He moved forward, placing his hands into his pockets. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Pay more attention," he replied, quietly, as Yui climbed out of her chair to face him fully. He stepped towards her and nodded his head curtly toward the book in her hand. "Give me my book."

"Oh, um, sorry," she answered, eyes looking to the photograph in her other hand. "This photograph fell out-"

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you," he said, coolly. He leaned back against one of the bookshelves behind him, eyes never moving from Yui as she blushed and handed the book and the photograph over to him.

"I'm sorry, Ruki," she said, stepping back. She looked back up at the boy, only really able to see his pale skin standing out starkly in the blackness. His eyes were so dark that they melded with the environment around him, giving his face a shark-like demeanor. He was certainly staring at her as if she were prey. "Are they your parents?"

"That is none of your business," he said, looking down at his hands and raising one up to examine his pristine fingernails. Ruki seemed a very arrogant boy at times, she thought. He was rather handsome, with his eerily perfect skin and high, aristocratic features. He must have been praised often for his handsome looks for he seemed to be used to her staring at him for longer-than-acceptable periods of time. His carved lips twisted upwards into a smirk as he caught her observing him. "Stop staring at me, livestock."

Yui blushed and turned away from him, flopping back down in an armchair.

"Would you mind if I stayed here and continued reading another book?" she asked, hearing his footsteps echoing closer. He sat down in the armchair next to her, flinging his coat down to the floor beside him.

"You have gotten so impudent," he said, leaning back and folding his legs neatly over one another. He rested his arms gently on each side of the armchair, his eyes focusing on the vast window in front of him. "I should punish you."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? I-"

Ruki rolled his head against the back of the chair, eyes boring into hers. "Because you must learn not to touch what isn't yours."

"I'm sorry Ruki, I won't do it again," she said, hands beginning to tremble. "I really won't!"

The man stiffened slightly, but let out a short chuckle. "Look at you, you're shaking. Are you that afraid of me?"

"I-"

He stood up sharply, causing Yui to let out a terrified gasp. The vampire chuckled and placed his hands either side of her, on the armrests of the chair. Slowly, he leaned in, smiling gently.

"You are right to be scared, little girl," he hissed, tilting his head. His cold gaze never left hers and she found herself unable to look away. "I could break you so easily."

Yui swallowed thickly and shrank back into the chair as far as she could. "You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"B-because despite your pretenses, you aren't a bad man, Ruki," Yui answered, softly. "You were human once."

He watched her silently for a moment, unmoving. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her leg, tearing a huge ladder up the side of her thick winter tights, revealing the pale skin of her thigh. She yelped, glaring at him angrily.

"What on Earth did you do that for?" she snapped. She raised her hand to her mouth in surprise at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, Ru-"

"I wanted to show you how utterly powerless you are beneath me. Now imagine if I'd applied a little more force. I would have to give a little more pressure to break the skin," he replied, throwing the scrap of fabric in his hand to the floor. A smirk crept up around his lips and his eyes lazily wandered down to the hole he had made before looking back at her face. "Plus, I wanted to take your clothes off."

She spluttered before she could stop herself. "Excuse me?"

Ruki chuckled darkly and leaned closer to her again. "Understand your place."

Yui shivered, noting the way he avoided her question. _I wanted to take your clothes off._ The words caused her heart to pound hard against her chest. She turned her head away from Ruki, who was staring intently at her. His cold hand settled on the exposed patch of thigh, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Don't!" she said brusquely, pushing his hand away. He smiled at her as she covered her leg with her hands.

"Pity," he said.

Yui quirked an eyebrow toward him. As she leant back into the squishy leather, she was suddenly aware of how close he had become - his arms penned her in tightly and one of his legs was gently brushing her knee.

"Pity?"

"Yes, pity. I was curious to see what your skin would feel like, but it's covered again," he said, dark eyes staring her down. A lump rose in her throat.

"I-um-" she stammered.

"Stop talking," he said, smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly he tugged her up and span them around so that he was now sitting in her seat. She let out a small gasp as he pulled her into his chest, hands resting on his pectorals to stop her falling into his lap completely. "Come here."

Ruki pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to her knees. Yui could not stop him, he was far too strong to fight against. She looked up at him from between his legs with wide, frightened eyes. He leaned forward and his gaze flicked down to look at her lips. Cool fingers gently ran over her cheek, causing a shudder to run down her spine.

"You can tell me to stop, if you wish," he whispered, drawing soft, small circles against her skin.

Yui blinked, trying to think the situation through logically, though his close proximity was making that difficult. She wasn't certain of his intensions. He usually asked her permission before drinking her blood - was he intending to do that? But he stared at her now with such intensity, she felt that he might be planning on something different.

"Stop what?" she asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Are you slow, livestock?" he asked, leaning in to run his nose along her cheekbone, before pressing a light kiss to her temple.

His proximity was causing her to overheat, and her hands shook in her . "I-"

"You're trembling - are you still afraid?" Tom murmured, trailing soft kisses down the side of her face until he reached her neck. Pleasurable sensations ran up her spine at the feeling of his lips against her sensitive skin and it became harder and harder to form cohesive sentences.

"No, I-"

"No?" he repeated. He leaned back slightly and looked back at her, smirking at the way she shivered as he ran his hand down her throat. His long fingers encompassed the base of her neck, and he pulled her head closer to his own sharply. "Don't forget your place."

Yui stared back at him, eyes widening as he tightened the grip on her neck slightly.

"Do you want me to stop, Yui?" he repeated, voice still so controlled, so calm and smooth. She couldn't help but shake her head.

His grip loosened, turning to a soft, barely there touch. Slowly, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth moved gently against hers, kiss rolling fluidly from one side to the other. It was tenderer than she had expected, but no less satisfying. A low moan left her mouth and she pulled back, embarrassed by the sound. Her cheeks felt heated and she cursed inwardly at her ability to blush so deeply.

Ruki didn't seem to mind, but chuckled darkly and leaned back in to kiss her once more. This time he attacked her mouth with more force, lips pressing harder, teeth biting down on her bottom lip and tongue darting to tangle with hers. He ran his hands over her shoulders and pushed her gently back onto the floor. The man followed, straddling her hips and pinning her wrists down on either side of her head.

As much as she wished to continue, anxiety began to bubble in her stomach. She had never kissed a man before, let alone go further. Besides - he was her captor, wasn't he? Yui's mind raced as he pressed his lips to hers once again and his grip on her wrists tightened. Did she want this? Her body arched as Ruki slid one hand down her side to rest on her hip and the other moved to gently caress the base of her throat, and she ached for him to go further, to silence her fretting with overwhelming pleasure, but-

"Stop, Ruki, stop," she stammered, turning her head away to break from the kiss. His fingers tightened around her neck and he forced her to face him again with the other hand. He was panting slightly, and clearly disbelieved her denial of him, as he leaned to touch her lips with his again. She pushed against his chest harder and he let out a rough growl as he sat back on his knees, hand releasing her throat. "Stop!"

"Livestock shouldn't talk back," he said, narrowing his eyes. Yui's gaze couldn't help but linger on his red, swollen lips and tousled locks, though shook her head to bring her rational thoughts to the forefront of her mind. "Do you not remember your place?"

He pushed himself away from her and dragged her up so they were both standing.

"Turn around and put your hands on the desk."

Yui followed his orders silently, too terrified to disobey the furious vampire. She placed her shaky hands down on the wooden table, bending down slightly.

"Bend down further," he ordered. She gulped, but complied. "Good, you're learning. Now, pull up your skirt."

Yui looked round at him, confused. "Pull up my skirt?"

Ruki nodded. "Or off, whatever's easiest for you."

She frowned. "What's easiest for me?"

Ruki scowled at her and tutted. "Stop talking back. Get your skirt out of the way then put your hands back on the desk and don't move."

Despite her confusion and embarrassment, she pulled her skirt up so that her underwear was exposed, then placed her hands back into the position he had ordered and waited for him to make the next move.

"Good girl," he said, moving behind her. Her legs were slender, beautiful, though her backside was too covered for his liking. But still, here she was finally complying with him. He barely blinked, not wanting to miss a second of the experience. "Don't move your hands."

Yui shivered when she heard him unbuckle his belt and her insides squirmed. She frowned and turned her head, to see him standing behind her, with the leather in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"You are livestock. You do not talk back to your superiors, you do not defy them, you do not deny them. You don't seem to understand that. You need to learn your place."

From her position she couldn't see the way he tenderly wrapped the end of the leather around his hand, or the way his eyes gleamed as he positioned himself behind her, or the way he raised his arm high above his head. She only felt the harsh whack of the belt across her backside when he brought it down. A thick red stripe immediately formed on her skin and she let out a cry at the impact. Ruki smirked at the sound, moving his arm back again. The mark it left was beautiful, so violently red as it peaked out from underneath her underwear. He couldn't help moving his fingers across it lightly, noticing how it was hotter and slightly raised to the touch. Yui flinched at his contact with her sore skin, turning her head to look at him as he backed into his previous position. She didn't move, what could she do at this point? Part of her wanted to run, to fight and scream, but another part, a darker, more inappropriate voice in her head urged her to stay.

"Count," he ordered.

"One," she said, clenching her fists.

"Louder," he demanded, lashing the belt down again.

"Two!" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Good."

"Three!" she whimpered, trying to keep her voice level, though her hands clenched the desk edge so tightly her knuckles turned white. He wanted to break her, he had told her that. Yui blinked the tears from her eyes - she would not allow him the satisfaction.

Ruki frowned at her as he laid the fourth stripe down, directly across a previous mark. She jumped slightly, but made no noise. Why wasn't she crying? He expected her to be crying by now, he had hoped for begging. That's what he wanted from her - he wanted to hear her say his name in hope to relinquish the pain he was administering. Perhaps it was his belt?

After the sixth stroke and still only receiving that irritating cool voice, Ruki lowered the belt in frustration and dropped it into the floor. Yui looked over her shoulder at the clinking sound and sighed in relief. She'd made it through without cracking. Thank God it was over, the pain was getting to be almost unbearable. She straightened upright and placed her hands gently on her burning backside, before feeling a hand clasp around her wrists. Ruki stood behind her, dragging her back towards the chair.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying to pull her hands out of his grasp.

"We're not done yet," he hissed, sitting down on the chair and pulling her over his lap. She began kicking and wriggling on top of his legs, failing to escape his tight grip. "Stop moving."

With that, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her right cheek, then the left, then the right- Pain flared up unbearably whenever he hit a welt made by the belt. He paused his actions and flexed his fingers for a moment, before bringing them back to her rear. She tensed in preparation for the oncoming pain, but it never came. Instead his fingers delicately traced the lines of her welts and palmed over sore spots, cooling them with his touch. She shuddered slightly, not quite knowing how to register this new feeling. It felt _fantastic_. There was still pain, fingers leaving burning lines, but also a crackling tenderness, an arousing feeling left in the wake of hurt.

"One might think you're enjoying your punishment, livestock," he said, amused.

"I'm not," she replied, teeth still gritted in an attempt of self control. She feared her cries would not be of pain if she let them leave her mouth. His fingers moved down to trace the lines left on her upper thighs, lingering on the tender inner area. The girl in his lap flinched consistently as pleasurable sparks were sent flying around her body.

"Don't lie to me," he said. Ruki immediately went back to spanking her - and for the first time she let out a cry of pain. He grinned and reached down to grab her hair. When he pulled her up, he could see her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her mouth open and her teeth clenched together.

"Ruki," she whimpered, as his fingers stroked over her sore thigh.

"Yes?" he replied, pressing down gently on a particularly purple welt and getting a hiss in reply.

"Ah- I was wondering, how much longer is left? How much more-," She found she could barely string words together at the moment. His touch felt amazing, she wanted him to continue, to go further, do more - but a cross voice in her mind shouted her down. _He's a vampire._ She questioned the voice as to why that damned him. _He's punishing you._ She replied that she had wronged him. _He's going to hell. He's taking you down with him._ She was going mad.

"When you've learnt your lesson, of course," he replied. His fingers trailed slowly up her thigh and settled in between her legs. "Do you think you've learnt anything?"

Yui let out a gasp as a single finger stroked down the middle of her underwear, startling her from her inner conversation. He let out a dark chuckle and rubbed a certain spot a little harder. "I told you that you were enjoying this."

"I-I-"

His finger slipped under the fabric of her knickers and gently moved down her lips to touch her clitoris. "I told you. You're wet for me, aren't you livestock?"

Yui let out a low moan as he began circling her clit very slowly. Far too slowly. She writhed against his legs, trying to press backwards into his hand. No voice was screaming at her to stop anymore, she could only think about how marvelous that single finger was making her feel. But he went no faster, only keeping that same, slow rhythm. She moaned again as the feeling inside her began to build.

"Why are you wet?" he asked, softly.

"I-I," she gasped, wordlessly begging him to speed up, to press harder, to move inside her - anything. She moaned blearily, not able to form proper sentences, or even words anymore. Ruki toyed with her clit, working her to the limit, letting her near the edge with rapid strokes before slowing his hands and leaving her hanging. His repeated his denial five times before she was even more of a quivering mess, her wetness dripping to the floor. He mulled over the idea of fucking her, but decided against it at that precise moment - there would be more than enough time for that. For now, he began circling her clit faster and faster, alternating rough pinches with gentle caresses until he saw she was nearing the edge again.

"Tell me who made you wet. Tell me you're mine. Tell me you enjoy the pain."

"P-please," He was surprised to hear her speak. "Let me come, can I come?"

Ruki raised an eyebrow and smiled darkly. He fingers almost slowed, until she begged, "Please, oh God, please-"

"Your begging is beautiful," he taunted, and pinched her clit one last time. Hard. With that she was sent over the edge and Ruki pressed his fingers inside her. The man hummed with pleasure as he felt her walls tighten around him. She finally collapsed against his legs, hands brushing the floor below her. Ruki's fingers were still inside her but she was too tired and sore to think about humility or decency just yet.

For now, it seemed he wouldn't let her rest or give her the time to think on anything but him. Ruki pulled her up, and tossed her aching body down onto the floor. Crawling over her, he caught her mouth in an aggressive kiss, roughly biting her lips until he could taste her blood on his tongue. His hands encircled her waist and he span them around, making her straddle his lap. Yui let out a cry when his hands gripped her raw backside tightly, and she fell forward, head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop, Eve?" he whispered, rasping voice low, but no longer dangerous.

"No, please," Yui panted, shaking her head.

"Good girl."


	2. Ayato

"Hey Pancake."

Yui shrieked at the sudden breathy whisper next to her ear. In shock, she dropped the ladle she had been stirring her dinner with to the floor. The girl whipped around to see Ayato standing close to her, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Goodness, you scared me!" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She smiled at him then bent over to pick up the ladle. "Would you like some dinner? I was just cooking some rice."

"Blood, now."

She grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait until after I've eaten-"

"Why?" he moaned, sighing.

"Because you sucked my blood only an hour ago. I feel a little dizzy and I need to eat - you can wait a little longer."

The vampire narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. "I could just take it."

Yui batted him on the shoulder with the ladle and turned back to her food. "Get lost."

Ayato moved away from her and leaned back against the kitchen table. "You don't seem that afraid of me."

"I don't have to be afraid of you," Yui replied, nonchalantly. She smiled back at the vampire. "You wouldn't truly hurt me."

"Of course not," he said, grin spreading even wider. She had the sinking feeling that she was tempting fate. "Well hurry up, I'm thirsty."

Yui rolled her eyes, refolding her arms across her chest. "Your persistence is rather boring, you know?"

Ayato's gaze grew darker, more uncomfortable to be the focus of. She turned around fully to face him, leaning back against the edge of the stove.

"Then why don't we do something a little less boring?" he asked, raising his arms to his sides in an open gesture. Yui raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are a lot more _fun_ things we could be doing," he laughed. "If you won't let me drink from you-"

"Oh come on, Ayato," she snapped, irritated by his childishness. His grin widened even further, if possible, leering at her like a Cheshire Cat.

"Don't talk to me like that," he said, in an overly friendly tone. Pushing himself away from the table, he stalked a little closer to Yui, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You know, I've been very lenient recently. If anything, you owe me a bit of fun." Yui scoffed and glared at him. "You really don't know how to have fun, do you?"

"I do know how to have fun, Ayato!" she hissed back at him.

"What do you define as fun? Drinking tea and reading psalms?" he asked, moving closer, too close to her. "Because, that is not my definition of fun."

"I-" she was cut off when his hand moved to drag a finger slowly down the side of her neck, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. The finger began tracing small circles over her collarbone, eliciting more wonderful sensations to erupt over her skin.

"Let me show you my definition," he leant in to whisper, "I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

Yui shuddered again as his beautiful face leaned in very close to her own. "I don't know if-"

Ayato pressed his mouth gently to her ear, pulling back an inch to whisper, "I will make you moan, Yui, I will make you break."

Slowly, he moved and gently pressed his lips upon hers. They were soft, though cold. At first he was tentative, caring, lips caressing her own like a lover might. She wasn't quite sure of what to do at first, she just stood perfectly still, shocked. He was so soft, beautiful...she couldn't help but open her mouth and shyly kiss him back. The taste was wonderful, something rich, like honey, or wine. When he felt her begin to respond his tempo changed, from caring to rough, lips moving faster, tongue probing her mouth and his teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She let out a small moan and he pulled back, moving lower to place electric kisses against the skin of her throat. Suddenly the room felt all too warm. His hands slid down her shoulders and came to rest on her hands, his fingers lacing through hers, pulling away from the intense kiss at last. She looked up at him dazed, before he pulled at her, forcing her to bump into him, then twirling her around to tug her back against his chest. The man pulled them both backwards slightly, so he was once again leaning against the table, with Yui situated between his legs. The girl tensed when his hand gently ruffled through the back of her curly hair.

"Ayato, what are you doing?" she asked. A cry of pain left her lips when he gripped down hard on the curls in his hand and pulled her back tightly against him.

"A smart girl like you should know exactly what I'm doing," he hissed, sharply. Yui gasped under his tight grip. "If you won't let me suck your blood, I'm going to have to find something better to do with you."

"I-"

"I know you've wanted this for the longest time," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her ear. "Your arousal is obvious."

Yui panted as he nipped her earlobe with one of his fangs. His fingers twisted her curls painfully.

"Heh, I knew you would like your hair pulled," he chuckled, tugging again and smiling widely when she let out an anguished cry.

"I don't!" she stammered. She was still fairly uncomfortable with the situation that had escalated so quickly between them - he was so uncontrollable and unpredictable - but she could not deny the way her skin heated, or the way her heart raced.

"Let yourself go, Yui," she heard Ayato whisper, his velvet tones breaking through her reserve. When her back arched slightly to tug at her own hair, he smiled, realizing her acceptance. "Good girl."

Ayato's hands pried her jumper and shirt from her waistband and tore them over her head, casting them aside, out of view. His lips pressed to the back of her neck, causing a small moan to leave her mouth. His hands roamed the bare skin of her stomach, then moved to trace the swell of her breasts. He stroked that area softly for a moment, before reaching to her back to remove her bra. The clasp proved irritatingly difficult for him to remove, however, causing a frustrated growl to come from his chest. Instead, he muttered something under his breath and tore the clothing clean away. She felt him smile into the back of her neck, as his hands crawled upwards towards her breasts. A finger slid over the sensitive skin underneath her breasts, causing her to buck her hips back into him, closing her eyes in satisfaction. His fingers stroked their way to her nipples, swirling around each bud, hardening them with the pleasurable touch. Yui let out a gasp and tried to turn to him, wanting to feel his bare skin on her own, but he clenched his legs tighter around her, forbidding her from doing so with a tut.

"Not so fast, Pancake. Control yourself, learn to take things slow," he whispered, kissing her ear gently. Yui was too interested in the hands on her breasts to really listen, so she merely stopped her turn and stood still in his arms, allowing him to continue.

One hand ceased touching her breast and moved down her stomach, inching towards her sex at an agonizingly slow rate. She let out a cry and ground her hips back into him, feeling his hardness against her backside. All she wanted was for him to touch her, no she needed him to touch her! Now! Just as his hand almost reached her, he paused and chuckled darkly behind her.

"What do you want, Yui?" he asked, innocently, plucking the nipple still in his fingers roughly. The girl shuddered, unable to speak. She had never experienced anything like this. Nothing like this, nothing this deliciously dangerous. Yet, she found herself yearning for him to continue. His fingers pinched her nipple harder, this time not letting go and forcing a cry from Yui. "I said, tell me what you want. Or, do you want nothing?"

"N-no! I want-" she breathed, trying to arch away from his painful touch. "I want you to touch me."

"Tsk tsk, not good enough, Yui. Try harder."

"I don't kn-"

"Tell me where, tell me how hard, how long, which hole, with or without teeth - use your imagination, for once," he laughed, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

"I, um, I want you to touch my - do I really have to say?" she groaned, cheeks reddening.

Ayato sighed, letting go of her nipple. "You can say it, and have it your way, or let me do what I want, though I can't guarantee you'll enjoy all of it," he said, stroking her sore breast gently.

Yui squirmed, unsure. "I won't enjoy what?" she asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Being spanked whilst sucking me off, followed by being gagged, bound, thrown over this table and painfully fucked in the ars-"

"Okay okay, we'll do it my way!" she replied, hastily. Hearing these things was all the more disconcerting as she couldn't actually see him from this position.

"Fine, but my turn next time. Now, carry on."

Yui gulped, trying to form half coherent sentences, face blushing a deep shade of crimson. "I want you to, uh, reach down and run your hands over my...um.."

"Cunt?" he asked, running his hand back over her stomach, playfully pinching her other nipple with his free hand.

"Yes!" she said, jumping at the sudden pressure on her breast. He followed her actions as she spoke them, fingers beginning to gently touch her sex. A little moan left her."Now uh, start to touch my...my clitoris. And, would you mind pulling my hair and kissing my neck a little more?"

Ayato smiled and moved his hand from her chest back into her mane of hair, tugging the strands forcefully. He exposed her neck to one side and began running his tongue along the skin there.

"Why, it would be my pleasure." He moved the hand on her cunt to her mouth and forced his fingers between her surprised lips. "Get them wet, darling, or this might hurt."

Eagerly, she complied and swept her tongue up and around his fingers, thoroughly wetting them. Satisfied, he moved his hand back down to her clit and circled it slowly.

"Am I doing it right?" he mocked, feeling her arch against him, shuddering.

"Y-yes!" she cried out. He teased her sex, constantly bringing her close to orgasm with quick, unrelenting fingers, then slowing down or removing them altogether when she began to come. He repeated this motion several times, whilst simultaneously biting down upon her neck and alternating between grabbing her hair and playing with her breasts. The girl was near incoherent, begging him to let her come, trying to press herself harder into his fingers. After a while, her writhing against his cock became nearly impossible to take and he started to grow impatient, finally ceasing his actions to whirl the panting girl around to face him, yanking her head forward to capture her in a kiss. A fine sheen of sweat had formed all over her body from his ministrations, he could feel her body tense and shaking under his arms.

"You want to come, darling?" he asked, through his bruising kisses. As she moaned into his mouth, he turned them both around and waved his hand over the table, sending the items upon it crashing to the ground with a crash. Ayato pushed the girl front first over the desk and reached down to start undoing his belt. He pushed down his trousers and underwear hurriedly and held his cock in his hand, running it gently over her dripping cunt.

"Tell me, Yui. Tell me what you want," he breathed, self-control breaking as he spoke. The girl turned over to face him and shuffled back on the countertop, pulling him by his undone tie onto the table to join her. She wriggled underneath him, placing him between her legs and ran her hands up through his red hair, ruffling the tendrils into a dark mess.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard as you like," she replied, breathlessly.

He didn't need telling twice, and thrust into her roughly, groaning as her wet cunt surrounded him blissfully. With his hands placed on either side of her head, he sunk down onto his forearms, wanting to place his lips against hers once more. His strokes were hard, as hard as she had imagined them to be, and deep enough to hurt slightly. It worried her slightly that the pain made her wetter, made her closer to coming. "Oh God. Ayato, I'm going to-"

"No - not yet. Hold it," he growled, one hand moving to encase her neck. Yui whimpered, but tried her best to stave off the impending orgasm, concentrating on her breathing rather than the overwhelming pleasure. Ayato smirked, kissing her forehead as he thrust into her harder. "Good girl."

"Please, God, no, Ayato I can't hold on, I really can't!" she panted, her fingers gripping the back of his shirt as if holding on for dear life. In a spurt of madness, she dragged her fist down the shirt, popping the few remaining buttons from their holes and leaving his pale chest open to her viewing pleasure. She ran her hands down it greedily, fingernails digging into his pectorals and leaving tiny crescent shaped marks in their wake. The man snarled and sat up slightly, gripping her thighs in his hands and hoisting her legs onto his shoulders. With her body at this angle, he now began fucking her cruelly, relentlessly hard, hitting her in the right place constantly. Through her foggy vision she could still see his beauty - his body was primal looking, lean but muscular, constantly tense as if he were ready to attack. His face was carved, chiseled, angular in its perfection. But it was his sparkling, green eyes that sent a shiver down her spine - they emitting such raw power, such devastating charm, that she couldn't help feeling in awe of him. He was everywhere, smothering her skin, forcing his way into her mind, biting down hard on her neck until she felt the skin break under his fangs. He drew back to look at her and smiled, her blood slathered over his lips and chin like the perverse, beautiful vampire he was-

"Fuck, come Yui, come right now," he demanded, feeling himself tip over the edge. As her sex began to clench rhythmically around him, her face twisted into a look of pained pleasure, mouth hanging open, eyes tightly screwed shut. He shuddered as he came inside of her, resting back down on his forearms, with his head nestled in her neck. For a brief moment, there was nothing but their satiated gasps, which grew slower and slower, until their normal breathing pattern resumed and their hearts stopped pounding at a manic rate.


	3. Kou

"Oi, kitten!"

A voice brought her from her miserable thoughts, causing her to jump and her gaze snapped to the boy who appeared next to her on the bed. And there, shadowed by the beside lamp, was the cocky smirk, the messy blonde hair. A hand reached up to cup her cheek and she jerked at the contact.

"Daydreaming again, little one? I hope it was about me? " Kou smirked and retracted his hand from her cheek. Yui blinked once, twice, then forced a smile to her face.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied, sighing gently and leaning back into the pillows behind her. "Just daydreaming."

"Answer my question," he snapped, irritably. They both leaned back against the headboard, legs identically crossed at the ankle. His head lolled to the side to gaze at her, blue eyes boring into her own. "What were you daydreaming about?"

Yui balked as he winked at her. "Certainly not that, Kou."

"Oh, I see, well…" he trailed off, rolling over, so that he straddled her thighs. He leaned forward and pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to her lips. As he drew back slightly she caught the hungry look in his sharp eyes, it caused a shiver to run down her spine, it pooled heat in between her legs. She felt sick, finding Kou, the mad, manic, manipulative vampire, attractive. "Well, what were you dreaming about, my kitten, if not about my cock inside of you?"

Yui blushed furiously. He spoke to her like this every time they had sex. It did not bear any resemblance to love but was rather pure fucking - raw, animalistic. By nature, Kou was not a gentle boy; his intimacy was rough, painful, though he never failed to make stars burst behind her eyelids and her body spasm with pleasure. It was always the intensity that made her come hard. He was stare at her, eyes wide, finding the places that caused cries, others that caused screams - he mapped her body, remembering each tender spot and utilising it to ruin her. Yui's breath hitched and she turned her head so that she would not have to meet his piercing gaze.

"Did you want something Kou? I need to get some sleep," she asked, voice shaking slightly with nerves. No, she could be strong, she had to be! Kou stiffened above her at her words for a brief moment, smirk dropping to a stern frown.

"Don't you want me?" he replied, tone blank compared to his usually over-the-top exaggeration.

"That's not-"

A low growl resonated in his chest. "Were you dreaming about someone else?"

"I didn't mean that, I-"

Kou crawled down her legs and pushed himself off the end of the bed, coming to a standing position. The boy glared dangerously at her.

"It was one of those Sakamaki brothers, wasn't it? Subaru, perhaps?"

Yui shook her head and began to protest. Kou flushed a deep shade a red and turned in a full circle, running his hands through his hair. When he faced her fully, a feeling of cold dread swept over her, as his expression was one of pure rage. But still he smirked.

"You're mine, little kitten," he said, smile widening to reveal his fangs. Yui stiffened. She didn't believe Kou cared truly for her, not in the normal way one might care for a lover. He was controlling and manipulative, that much she realised, but in a world of vampires, he was the only person who stood out of the crowd, who stood up for her. What a mess her life had become. Still, she wouldn't let him walk all over her.

"I'm not a possession, Kou. Now please, I need to sleep."

"No, you don't get to order me around! " he screamed, clenching his fists by his side.

She gasped at his sudden outburst, shifting back further into the pillows. "Kou, please! Calm down!"

The room fell into eerie silence as the boy stared at her, now grinning maniacally. He was terrible, miserable, yet her skin still tingled inappropriately at the sound of his voice and the intense look in his eye.

"Come here," he ordered, holding his hand out for her to take. Hesitantly, she leaned forward and he laced his fingers through hers, pulling her forward so she stumbled off the bed and into his chest.

"Watch out!" she snapped, wrenching her hand from his. The boy frowned and reached up to cup her chin with his hand, long fingers splaying out over the lower half of her face.

"Always this attitude, my kitten," he tutted, smirk pulling at his lips again.

"Get off! I'm not 'your kitten'!" she cried, scowling. He did not release his grip on her head, despite her struggles. "Let go, Kou!"

The vampire growled, the sound echoing deep in his chest, then he pressed her lips against hers roughly, taking her by surprise. She shouldn't have been, he did this often. The anger in the air between them would turn to lust, as if he wanted to prove to her that he could easily cool her rage, control her, with a simple kiss. Usually she conceded, intoxicated by him, but not tonight - she wouldn't let him!

Instead she shoved her hands against his chest and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Kou's jaw clenched as he watched her childish movement, lip curling in anger.

"Don't you dare defy me," he replied, stepping closer to her.

He did not stop advancing until her legs hit the edge of the desk in the corner of her room. A number of metal boxes and papers crashed to the floor, and mistakenly, she turned her head to look at them. He took advantage of this brief moment and span her around, gathering her tiny wrists behind her back and forcing them into one hand. Yui struggled against his grip, opening her mouth to shout, when his other hand snaked around to cover her lips. His fingertips were unexpectedly warm, a contrast to the alabaster skin and cold personality of his exterior. As she let out a muffled cry, Kou pushed her hard, bending her over his desk, crushing her breasts against the cold wood.

"Shh, shh," he cooed, thumb stroking one of her wrists. "Let's play a game."

Yuilet out another angry, muffled screech, opened her lips and bit down on those elegant fingers - hard. Kou growled angrily, removing his hand from her mouth and gripping her hair tightly in his fist. He pulled her backwards, bending her neck to look at him in the dim light.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he hissed, words cutting the air like daggers. "You're not in the best position to fight back, Yui, so I would call it quits and apologise."

"Apologise? For what?" Yui retorted, angrily. Kou could be so brattish, especially when it came to her.

"For dreaming about other men," ground his hips into her backside and smirked to himself. He loved doing this - it wasn't a sexual perversion of any kind, it was the pain, the humiliation, the helplessness that got him off. Tonight, she had pushed him too far, he felt aggravated by mistrust. She shouldn't just question him and she shouldn't be thinking of anyone but him! Yui was his - the Eve to his Adam. She needed to be reminded that he was her only.

"Kou, stop, let go of me," the girl said, voice saturated with worry.

"You know what, kitten - stop fucking struggling, calm down and I'll let you go," he retorted. He pulled the wrists behind her back upward, bending them so far that she cried out in pain.

"Ow- please! Kou, stop!" she screeched, wriggling harder against him. Her backside rubbed against him in her struggle, and the boy let out an excited groan.

"Why are you fighting me?" he hissed.

"What?" she replied, weakly. He chuckled darkly, leaning forward so his chest covered her back and his lips were positioned behind her ear.

"Why is it you're fighting against me - the only one who has ever stuck up for you? I helped you escape from the Sakamaki's - just like you wanted! I'm protecting you from those assholes!"

"No, no, I'm not doin-" She was cut off when she felt his hand creeping under her skirt. "Stop,Kou."

"You should be elated. You're going to be the Mother of a new era, my Eve. I am setting you free."

He wrenched her upwards and span her around, so she faced him once more. His fingers worked quickly over her shirt until it hung loosely from her body. He smoothed the garment over her shoulders and let it flutter to the floor behind her and her breath caught in her throat as his hands trailed up her bare sides.

"Kou, I-"

With that, he leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers, one hand snaking up to fist the hair at the nape of her neck. Yuilet out a cry as he twisted her blonde curls harshly between his fingers. He pulled back after a moment, leaving her breathless and shocked.

"I want you, Yui, none of them care! I want you, you alone. Won't you be mine, all mine?"

He glared at her, fingers still painfully curled into her hair. Her mind told her to curse him and run, but somehow the unbearable desire that had been building in her finally overcame her rationale and guided her actions. Slowly, and against her better judgement, she nodded.

I'm no-one's. I'm only saying this to dowse this fire. Tonight, just to sate yourself, but never again. Never again, she thought to herself. A fierce smirk spread across Kou' s face.

"Good girl. And that means; you will not question me, you will dream of no-one but me," he hissed, unlatching her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Yui barely registered what he was saying, rather more focused on the maddening sensations his fingers were creating on her skin. "And you will do what I say, won't you?"

He traced the sensitive underside of her breast, making her jump slightly. A dark chuckle left him, taunting her, as he swirled his finger up to circle around her now-hardened nipple. When she didn't reply, he pinched down on the rosy bud. Hard.

"Answer me when I speak to you," he said, ignoring the strained cry that she was emitting. She twisted, trying to get away from the pain he was causing. She placed her hands against his chest and pushed slightly, but ceased when he twisted her hair again. "Answer. Tell me what you want, Yui. Tell me you want me too."

"Oh God!" she gasped, still pressing against his chest.

Kou growled deeply, removing the hand from her breast to catch both her wrists between his fingers. He was so close to her now, she could feel his lips moving against her cheek.

"Tell me," he whispered. The hand in her hair disappeared and wandered down her stomach. She let out a strangled moan when she felt his fingers dip under her waistband and over her sex. He smirked and chuckled against her cheek. Yui shut her eyes, mortified to realise that she was already so aroused, and resisted moaning louder as his fingers trailed over her outer lips. "So wet for me already, my dear?"

The boy released her wrists and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Her hands settled on his chest again, no longer pushing him away, but clutching at his shirt as if holding on for dear life. One of his fingers moved upwards and began gently circling her clit, leaving her unable to contain her moans any longer. Her knees buckled slightly as the waves of pleasure began to get stronger, so Kou held her tighter against his chest. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on her body and her hips began to grind as she neared her peak.

"Oh f-fuck," she cried, clutching his shirt in her fists tighter than before. His fingers worked her clit faster and she whimpered, pressing her body flush against his, feeling his erection against her stomach. The feeling of his clothes against her bare chest was strange, he seemed so composed and in control, whilst she was coming undone by minimal movements.

"You're positively dripping," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. As she felt her climax nearing, his hand slowed considerably, and she let out a pained cry. "Ask me to come."

"What?" she groaned, unable to think straight. He slid two fingers inside of her, holding them there, never moving.

"Beg me to come. Just give in to me, kitten. Be mine," he hissed.

Brain overridden, she couldn't hold back any longer. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please just -Kou, please."

"Do you belong to me?"

"Ahh, please!" she whined, pulling on his shirt to bring his face closer to hers.

"Do you-"

"Yes! Just - please!"

Kou raised his eyebrow, but smiled widely. "My good, good kitten."

With that, he crooked his fingers and began pumping them roughly in and out of her until she screamed out in climax. His name may have rolled off her tongue in the heat of the moment, but she couldn't be sure. One of his arms circled her waist to prevent her from falling to the floor during the intense orgasm that washed over her.

After her high had dissipated, she opened her eyes and saw his satisfied smile. He stroked back her unruly, damp curls with one hand and removed his fingers gently from inside her sex.

Her arousal began growing again when Kou placed his soaked fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. His eyes twinkled darkly with lust, and he removed his fingers out of his mouth with a pop.

"You are delicious, my kitten," he chuckled. He smirked again, uttering promises of dark, fascinating desires in her ear.


End file.
